


Father's Footsteps

by articulateSeer



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: SEBASTIAN - Freeform, jcm, poem, still technically fanficion right, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articulateSeer/pseuds/articulateSeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem detailing the journey of Jonathan (AKA Sebastian) and how he should [ahem] 'follow in his father's footsteps'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Footsteps

_A child all alone,_

_But no one could tell,_

_How much pain was pent-up,_

_On his highway to hell._

 

_A father's footsteps were followed,_

_A different road he took,_

_A trail of sadness behind him,_

_But too uncaring to look._

 

 _I_ _f he cannot move heaven,_

_He'll tear down all in his path,_

_A life of pain and destruction,_

_They'll all feel his wrath._

 

_All hell will be raised,_

_In the name of a boy,_

_A boy with a nightmare,_

_That he sees as his joy._

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a poem so uh if it's shit then my bad
> 
> I can't write poetry I'm sorry


End file.
